


Guns, Drugs and Love

by empoleon117



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Artist Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chicago (City), Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Russian Mafia, mafia boss yakov, victor is soft for yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empoleon117/pseuds/empoleon117
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, a very dangerous but curious man, is in the dark underworld of the Russian mafia. His boss, Yakov, has assigned him to go to Chicago to find information of one of the shipments. While he is there, his heart and soul become soft and warm as he meets a sweet Japanese boy in the art program.YURI!!! ON ICE MAFIA AUI do not own Yuri on ice or any characters. Very very very few ocs will be in this and only for cameos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE REST OF THE FIC:  
Italic- in Russian  
Bold- japanese  
Normal- english or narrator/ Admin-Chan

_"Hes here."_  
_"Bring him in." _  
Moments go by slowly, everything is dim. The door opens and a silver haired European man come in. He takes a seat and politely folds his hands. "_You wanted to see me?" _He says clearly and respectfully. _"Yes, Viktor. My boy, i have a special job for you. Im giving you this job because i know you wont screw up like all the other dumbasses here." _Yakov says, he hands Viktor a paper with the job. Chicago, IL is written there. "_A shipment has been raided and we need someone to make sure whoever messed with it gets taken care of. You have been to America so you'll know the ways. You are going?" _Yakov explains. He is no man to fool around. The elder is straight to the point and doesn't care what you think.   
_"Ill be there in a heart beat."_

Viktor woke up with a jump. He really just dreamed about something that happened hours ago. Yakov must of known that the flight would be long. No wonder he wanted him to leave early. It was a 13 hour flight. He had to blend in so he was stuck in coach. Viktor didn't care. It was warmer in USA than Russia this time of year. Maybe he'll finally tan for once. He was so pale.

The flight was long and uncomfortable but he managed to sleep as long as he could. It was 9:30am-ish in Russia when the plane left but he knew there would be some jet lag. Not the first time hes traveled. America was somewhere he was use to but never been to Chicago. It was a place he never went to and never wanted to go. Its one of the major cities they had contact with. _"Land of Lincoln huh?" _He whispers under his breathe.

After the flight, Viktor already knew he had a room at a well known hotel for weddings and other things. Downtown Chicago was not what he expected. Having been to New York and Los Angeles, he felt like there should have been more people. Cars and trucks everywhere, some graffiti, lots of potholes, art everywhere... whatever. He saw his "co worker" and approached him. Ahead of time, he was suppose to train a boy to be in the family but he never finished after the boy moved from Russia. They shook hands and looked to eachother. _"Vitya, so the old man sent you eh? Not shocked. He loves you." _Yurio laughed. Hes a small blonde with a big attitude. He isn't scared of anything or anyone. The one issue with him is he cant close his mouth. _"Yuri, a shipment has been fucked with. I will tell you more but lets get to the hotel." _Viktor says. He knows that there is a Ukrainian woman as the police officer. He knew by her last name on her badge. "Lets go, cousin. Ive missed you! You've grown much, da? Old grandfather wanted to see you as well!" Viktor faked a smile and wrapped an arm around him. Yurio groaned and dragged him along. They never got along.

_"Wow. This hotel? Swore I heard it was haunted." _Yurio joked. He had lived in Chicago for a few years as contact. Viktor paid no attention to him. The last thing he needed was to hear about ghosts and other nonsense. After he checked in and got settled. Viktor sat on the bed and thought about his next move. _"Lets me tell you everything, Yuri."_

Yuuri Katsuki was sleeping in his bed. His brain was fried from the school work. He felt like death. Phichit had texted to check up on him but Yuuri was passed out. He dreamed of food and dogs. His major in college is Art and Design. He had been told to start a painting or drawing that represents a story he made. He started with a girl in a burning dress to show selfishness but his teacher didnt like it. He gave him a month to work on this. Yuuri didnt know what to do. He just thought he'd sleep on it until it came to him. So far, nothing.

Phichit let himself into Yuuri's apartment and started to raid his fridge. Phichit didnt notice that Yuuri was even home until he heard him tumble off his bed. "Wow! Holy crap i didnt see you!" Our Thai friend helps Yuuri back up. "Damn! What time is it?"   
"Its midnight, man"  
"Oof. I never showered or anything! Im a mess, Phichit! A mess!"   
"Well its not that hard to see." Phichit goes back to eating snacks. "Why are you eating?" Yuuri asked. His friend looked at him. "Because i have no food at my place and you never lock your door." He said simply. Yuuri frowned and went to wash his face and properly prepare for bed. Things were more difficult here than Japan. Yuuri met Phichit while attending his art college. His friend was in the photography program so they saw each other a few times but really bonded. The two lived across the halls from each other and they always hung out at each other's places. Yuuri was slightly jealous though. Phichit has a boyfriend, Seung-gil. He always chuckled seeing the two interact, a straight faced Korean and a goofy Thai. Yuuri wondered when he'd meet his other half.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Viktor woke up and found Yurio had left some time during the night. The boy promised to stay but he didn't. One of Viktor's secret weaknesses was being alone. He hated that. He wanted his sweet, old Makkachin, he loved her with his whole heart. He sighed and got up. The man dressed himself in a white button up shirt and dress pants. He put his brown coat on and brushed his hair very quickly.

Viktor wondered looking for a breakfast spot. Higher class hotels never had anything for customers and he refused to get food there. Maybe he'll find a place. He walks through the busy morning streets looking into shops to see what was what type of food. He could speak english but reading it was a little bit of an issue. As he past a few stores, he saw a familiar logo. A major donut and coffee company he had gone to a lot in Moscow.

He was relieved but showed little emotion. He had to stay serious. He just wanted to eat and leave. No communication with anyone! Nor the... beautiful, plump, tan, Japanese boy at the register. Viktor's face went bright pink when he saw him. "Hi! Welcome to [NAME]! I'm Yuuri, may i take your order?" He asked him. Viktor felt something inside him melt. "Um... uh... o-one small c-coffee please." He stuttered. Never had he been like this. "Ok! Would you like a breakfast sandwich or donut as well?" Yuuri asks. Viktor was still a blushing mess. "Um... s-sure. Donut is good-good." He said fumbling with his pocket to get his wallet. Yuuri tilted his head. "What kind? Plain, glazed, chocolate, vanilla?" Yuuri showed him the variety they had behind him. Viktor's brain went blank. "Well... whats your favorite?" He asks. Has Yuuri been blushing this whole time? "Well. I like the chocolate glazed. They are really good. Is that ok?" He asks. "Da! Er-y-yes! That is perfect." Viktor struggles. English isn't the easiest for him when he's nervous. Yuuri gives him his coffee and a chocolate glazed donut. Viktor pays and goes to sit. He felt so weird! What was this!?!?

———————————————————  
Yuuri had woken up at 6am to get ready for work. He worked at the donut and coffee shop near his apartment. It wasn't high paying but he saved his money, so he cant complain. It was crazy in the morning but today seemed cold so maybe not so much. Yuuri threw on his uniform and rushed out. Phichit ate all his cereal so he had none. No breakfast today!

When Yuuri arrived, the rush came. He was so anxious when the morning rush came. So many orders and cups and coffee everywhere, people getting agitated, things just going nuts. Finally the rush ended after an hour or two. Yuuri was so happy it ended. The rush was never his favorite. Luckily now that it was around 9:00am, things were slower now. He was cleaning up some spilled coffee when the door opened. He looked up and saw a man looking relieved. Foreigner too? Defiantly. He looked eastern European. "Hi! Welcome to [RESTAURANT NAME]. Im Yuuri. May I take your order?" He asks. The man looked confused. Maybe he didn't speak English. Perhaps he only knows a little. Yuuri worried until he saw the look in his eyes. They sparkled beautifully. An icy blue color with some grey thrown in. His hair is a flawless silver or platinum. Yuuri couldn't help but blush a little. The man struggled to give him his order but Yuuri was taken aback when he was asked his favorite donut. He saw this more sweet than sour. Yes Yuuri was a "thicker" boy but he was what his mother called "healthy fat." The man had a thick accent so both have something in common. He blushed more and told him. Now he knew this man didn't know English very well or hes just nervous but Why talk to him? Why would such a handsome and wealthy looking man want to talk to a loser like him? He watched the man scurry away to hide. "Yuuri! Go clean the tables, my boy. Gotta get a little more shoved in before you leave." His boss "Ciao Ciao" said.

Viktor felt awkward. He needed to look at Yuuri. He needed to talk to Yuuri. He needed Yuuri! Viktor took a big gulp of his coffee as a bachelor would wine and looked- "I'm so sorry!" Yuuri was right there with the rag to wipe off the table next to Viktor's. Yuuri had bumped into him. Viktor had inhaled his donut before he sat so all he could taste was chocolate. The Russian took a deep breath. "No problem, Yuuri." He smiled gently at the boy. Yuuri relaxed a little and smiled back. "Im Viktor." He said quietly out of shyness. "Viktor? Thats a handsome name." Yuuri said. He didn't mean to sound flirty but did at the same time. "Yes. Im no from around here so its good to meet others." He looked to Yuuri. "Me too. Im from Hasetsu, Japan. I came here to study. How about you?" Yuuri asked. "I live in Saint Petersburg, Russia. I miss home but i am here for work. I do business." Viktor explained the best he could. Also trying to hide suspicion. Yuuri smiled and nodded. "Wow! You must travel a lot. Im in school for art. I wanted to be an ice skater but I injured myself." Yuuri explained. "Oh? Well I would love to see you skate, Yuuri. And art? Im sure you find good job here. We need artists!" Viktor smiled and said loudly. This made Yuuri feel more confident. "I have to work on a piece for my class. Do you think you would be willing to pose for it?" Yuuri asked confidently. Viktor went silent. But he has a mission! He has a schedule! He also has a- "Da!"


End file.
